Still loving you Ainda estou te amando
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Resumo: Uma nova tentativa de fic... um pequeno teste... para ver se um certo casal combinaria... Jakotsu reflete sobre o que sente por InuYasha... quem não gosta de yaoi nem venha ler... mas para quem estiver curioso... é entrar e olhar... XDDD


Still loving you (Ainda estou te amando) Scorpions

Resumo: Uma nova tentativa de fic... um pequeno teste... para ver se um certo casal combinaria... Jakotsu reflete sobre o que sente por Inu-Yasha... quem não gosta de yaoi nem venha ler... mas para quem estiver curioso... é entrar e olhar... XDDD

OBS: A música Still loving you é doa banda Scorpions. Inu-Yasha não me pertence e a idéia de casal é da Araujo-san... enquanto ela não escreve o fic dela, eu dedico esse songfic p/ ela q é minha melhor amiga!

Still loving you (ainda estou te amando)

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Estava anoitecendo... tudo parecia na mais perfeita ordem, mas naquele local afastado, Jakotsu pensava em tudo o que passou e olhava as estrelas, lembrando de seu amado Inu-Yasha... como ele quis que este se apaixonasse por ele... tinha sentimentos verdadeiros por ele, como jamais havia sentido por ninguém antes...

Time, it needs time

Tempo, preciso de tempo

To win back your love again  
Para reconquistar seu amor

I will be there, I will be there ...

Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá

"Ah meu lindo Inu-Yasha tantos quis que você me desse uma chance... nunca consegui que você me desse a mínima bola, você simplesmente ignora meus sentimentos, me faz sentir o pior ser deste mundo... se me deixasse te mostrar o que eu sinto... como eu queria apenas tempo para te conquistar... pra te mostrar que meu coração bate por ti e por mais ninguém..."

Jakotsu suspira e sacode a cabeça um pouco estava pedindo algo impossível, seu amado Inu-Yasha jamais lhe daria uma chance afinal ele era seu inimigo e além disso era um homem! Ele jamais se envolveria com ele...

Love, only love

Amor, somente o amor  
Can bring back your love someday

Pode trazer seu amor de volta um dia  
I will be there, I will be there ...

Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá

Jakotsu olhava as estrelas, "como são brilhantes, como seus olhos.. não importa quanto tempo demore, um dia você vai ligar pra mim e nesse dia eu ainda estarei te esperando, jamais me envolverei com outra pessoa" sua afirmação tinha tanta convicção na voz que soou alta, ecoando pelas redondezas...

Fight, baby I fight

Eu lutarei, meu bem, eu lutarei  
To win back your love again

Para ganhar seu amor de volta novamente  
I will be there, I will be there ...

Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá

"Jakotsu, você tem certeza que vai desperdiçar toda a sua vida esperando que aquele idiota do Inu-Yasha te dê atenção?"

Jakotsu dá um pulo para trás ao constatar que fora pego de surpresa por seu irmão, Bankotsu.

"Eu não estarei desperdiçando minha vida irmão Bankotsu, eu vou lutar pelo Inu-Yasha e vou conseguir o amor dele! Eu vou lutar por ele sim!"

"admiro sua convicção quando fala, apenas não quero te ver sofrer, afinal você é a única família que eu tenho e me preocupo com você"

"ahhh irmão Bankotsu, fico muito feliz em saber que você se preocupa comigo... mas sei que é minha felicidade que está em jogo e eu pretendo conseguir o amor dele pra mim!"

"você que sabe, tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz, quero apenas o melhor pra ti"

Bankotsu abraça Jakotsu e vai embora, deixando Jakotsu sozinho de novo...

Love, only love

Amor, somente o amor   
Can break down the walls someday

Pode destruir as barreiras algum dia  
I will be there, I will be there.

Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá

Jakotsu resolve caminhar um pouco e acaba nas margens de um lago, aonde fica admirando a beleza da paisagem.

"ah como esse lugar é lindo... tem uma beleza ímpar, como a sua, sem comparações... meu Inu-Yasha..."

If we'd go again all the way from the start

E se continuarmos começando tudo novamente

I would try to change things that killed our love

Eu tentaria mudar as coisas que mataram nosso amor  
Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!

Seu orgulho construiu uma muralha tão forte que não consigo ultrapassar!  
Is there really no chance to start once again?

Será que não há chance de começar novamente?  
I'm loving you.

Eu estou te amando

"se eu tivesse outra chance eu com certeza eu não mudaria em nada o dia em que nos conhecemos, eu sempre deixei bem claro o quanto eu te achava lindo, maravilhoso, o quanto eu gostava de tudo em você"

"ei o que você tá fazendo aqui Jakotsu?"

"Inu-Yasha?"

Try, baby try

Tente, meu bem, tente  
To trust in my love again

Confiar em meu amor novamente   
I will be there, I will be there ...

Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá  
Love our love

Amor, o nosso amor  
Just shouldn't be thrown away

Não deveria ser jogado fora assim  
I will be there, I will be there ...  
Eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá

"o que você tá fazendo aqui Jakotsu?"

se que ele percebesse ao andar naquela noite Jakotsu foi inconscientemente ao lugar onde Inu-Yasha estava, era como se o destino lhe fizesse se encontrar com Inu-Yasha toda vez em que pensasse nele... como se alguma força maior insistisse em cruzar o caminho dos dois...

"Inu-Yasha, querido eu tenho que fazer você me ouvir eu não agüento mais ser desprezado por você! Você precisa saber o quanto eu te amo!"

"ei Jakotsu eu já te disse umas mil vezes eu não te am..."

"shh não quero ouvir essas palavras da sua boca sem antes eu Ter uma única chance de demonstrar o que eu sinto"

Antes que Inu-Yasha protestasse, Jakotsu segurou seu rosto bem próximo do seu e encostou seus lábios nos do meio-youkai em um beijo suave, mas carinhoso.

If we'd go again all the way from the start

E se continuarmos começando tudo novamente  
I would try to change things that killed our love

Eu tentaria mudar as coisas que mataram nosso amor  
Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!

Seu orgulho construiu uma muralha tão forte que não consigo ultrapassar!

No começo Inu-Yasha resistiu e tentou se soltar a todo custo, mas aos poucos foi se rendendo aos carinhos de Jakotsu, que ganhou um novo vigor às suas esperanças.

Depois de um bom tempo Jakotsu e Inu-Yasha separaram-se buscando ar para seus pulmões, respirando aceleradamente.

"agora pode me dizer o que você queria me dizer, agora se você disser que não me ama eu posso pelo menos saber que não foi em vão que eu tentei que eu lutei pelo seu amor"

"..."

Inu-Yasha tinha um orgulho enorme e não podia dizer que havia gostado, que foi o que de fato aconteceu... mas não teve coragem nem como mentir dizendo que não havia sentido nada, que aquela demonstração de carinho fora ruim e que ele não queria mais ver aquele que estava à sua frente lhe pedindo uma resposta... seu orgulho era o que lhe impedia de ser feliz.

Is there really no chance to start once again?  
Será que não há chance de começar novamente?  
If we'd go again all the way from the start  
E se continuarmos começando tudo novamente  
I would try to change things that killed our love  
Eu tentaria mudar as coisas que mataram nosso amor  
Yes I hurt your pride and I know what you been through  
Sim, eu feri seu orgulho e eu sei o que você passou  
You should give me a chance, this can't be the end  
Você deveria me dar uma chance isto não pode ser o fim

"eu não..."

"diga que não gostou, que não sentiu nada que não me ama e nem vai me amar que eu não lhe procurarei mais, sofrerei sozinho e então não precisará ficar dizendo-me que não me ama e que quer que eu lhe deixe em paz. Ou então eu acharei que você gostou, que você me ama e que me quer sempre perto de você"

"eu..."

I'm still loving you ...

Eu ainda estou te amando  
I'm still loving you ...

Eu ainda estou te amando  
I'm still loving you ...

Eu ainda estou te amando  
I'm still loving you ...

Eu ainda estou te amando

"eu te amo se quer saber eu gostei mas isso fica só entre nós, já que não podemos ficar juntos porque não é certo!"

"e o que é certo?"

"..."

"o certo é que quem ama deve ficar junto da pessoa amada, independente do sexo! Se você me ama e eu te amo não há nada de errado nisso!"

Inu-Yasha puxa Jakotsu para perto de sí pela cintura .

"então se não tem nada de errado, eu quero repetir a dose muitas e muitas vezes..."

"que bom, porque eu também..."

Inu-Yasha e Jakotsu se beijam apaixonadamente ao luar que nunca esteve tão bonito quanto naquela noite...

Still Loving You Baby

Ainda estou te amando meu bem

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: nhaiii essa fic eu gostei tanto de escrever! Realmente Araujo-san, eles combinam sim e eu achei que os sentimentos do Jakotsu nesse fic ficaram mto kawaiis... ' bem mas se tem alguém que leu esse fic até o fim, essa foi uma songfic de uma música que eu queria fazer há tempos, mas não achava o casal perfeito para a fic... mas eu achei tão kawaii pôr o Inu e o Jakotsu nela... se quiserem mandem comentários dizendo se gostaram ou não, dando sugestões e criticando... só com motivação que eu consigo escrever as fics... então façam uma Amanda-chan feliz e deixem uma review! (nem que seja com uma ameaça de morte TT)

Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!


End file.
